Kel
Kel is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography 'Ancient Legend' During the old days of Crayden the world was under sige by a monterous force. Many wielders rose to fight off the monster and many of them fell. The fighting seemed to have no end in sight with no hope of the beast being defeated until through the darkness came a myterious warrior riding a black horse. The warrior would be named Mordred and while shrouded in mysteries, he broguht with him the key they needed to win. Aura. '' ''Using a piece of his soul, he was able to summon forth a mighty dragon that was able to not only stand against the monster, but actually fight it.The climatic battle between Mordred and the beast lasted for days until the monster was eventually sealed away. As the people cheered in celebration, the hero vanished leaving only a mysterious note with a single sentence written on it. I shall return when the seal is weak. Black_Dragon.85173646_large.jpg|The Ancient Beast untitled (27).png|The Dark Phantom, Mordred '' 'The Great Darkness' To be added 'Kel' To be revised Story *Points to Rp* Personality 'Part I' To be added 'Part II Onward' To be added character_concept_art_by_khanshin.jpg|Soldier Kel Mystogan_in_the_rain.jpg|Black Mage Kel Haruka 33.jpg|Ninja Kel Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for good luck. His father told him that the materials that made the necklace were special and would help him if he ever needed it. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Guard * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost * EXP Writer I * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus (Equipped) * Second Wind Stats Skills Physical *Strike Raid *Fire Strike *Barrier Surge *Aerial Slam *Zantetsuken (Equipped) *Magnify Magical * Fira * Gravity * Blizzard (Equipped) * Cure (Equipped) * Mine Square * Summon: Fairy Godmother * Summon: Mushu * Summon: Marahute Limits *Wrath of the Warrior (Equipped) *Dragonblaze (Equipped) *Trip Around the Sun (Equipped) *Cheshire Cat Other *Reluctancy *April Showers *Battle Cry Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Blessed Thief * Stroke of Midnight * Hidden Dragon * Frolic Flame * Divewing (Equipped) * Oathkeeper (+2) (Boss Battle Equip) * Unbound (+1) Accessories * White Fang (Equipped) Items *Phoenix Down (x2) (Equipped) *Potion (x1) *Ether (x1) *Balloon Letter (x1) *Hi-Potion (x1) (Equipped) *Hi-Ether (x1) Trivia 'Facts' *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *The gloves he wears are the same his father wore and have the ability to supress the darkness inside him. *Once the gloves are taken off, Kel can use a range of dark related attacks. However this won't be shown in the rp. *He has his own Code of Honor, much like Sven from Black Cat. *There's a possibility that Nequa either is stalking him, or wants him dead for reasons unknown. *After the events of Camelot, it is most likely the latter. *He likes frogs *Due to a unforeseen mishap invovling his name being used in a different rp, there is now a AU Kel exclusive to LvD *There is a likely chance that Kel will dye his hair white later in the rp. Cause white hair = awesomeness 'Aura''' *Aura's are physical manifestations of the users soul *Should an Aura be destroyed, the wielder will experience sharp moments of pain in their chest as the soul attmepts to repair itself *If the soul cannot be repaired, the the controller of the aura will be consumed with darkness and rage, even taking on the form of the destroyed Aura *Only denizens from Solucia are able to use them however through special means others can be able to use them. *Aura's are inspired by both Stands, Personas, Avatars, and many other things *In most cases the Aura's shown will either be from Cardfight Vanguard or Yu-Gi-Oh *While this may or may not stick with Kel, Aura will still be seen in another non KH related OC of MoK Category:Characters Category:MoK Category:Active